Print advertisements
This is a page for newspaper, magazine, VHS tape, and theme park guidebook advertisements for Disney films, television series, and video games. 1970s 1974 BuildingABuildingAd.jpg|1974 reissue of Building a Building 1980s 1981 One man's dream ad.jpg|''One Man's Dream'' (December 12) 1983 Mickey's Month DC.jpg|Disney Channel (April 18) DisneyVideocassettes.jpg|Walt Disney Home Video (summer) Dc wdp ad 3.jpg|Disney Channel, Never Cry Wolf, re-release of The Rescuers (with Mickey's Christmas Carol) and Baby: Secret of the Lost Legend (October) 1984 Dc wdp ad 2.jpg|Disney Channel and a re-release of The Jungle Book (July) Dtv ad.JPG|''DTV'' on home video (December) disney christmas videos ad.jpg|Walt Disney Home Video Christmas ad (December) 1985 4f0b4f42aa400 236921b.jpg|''The Wuzzles'' and The Muppets (September 14) Sat nbc 1985.jpg|''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (September 14) wdhv holiday ad 85.jpg|Walt Disney Home Video ad (late 1985) dc wdp ad.jpg|Disney Channel and re-releases of 101 Dalmatians, Sleeping Beauty and Lady and the Tramp (December) 1986 Dc sb ad.jpg|Disney Channel and re-release of Sleeping Beauty (March) disneyswonderlandad.jpg|Walt Disney Home Video (summer) Sat nbc 1986.jpg|''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (September 13) Sat87-1.jpg|''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (September 13; localized) L 91999 e669629d.jpg|''Spot Marks the X'' (October 18) 1987 ac sw ad.jpg|Re-releases of The Aristocats and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (spring 1987) Fraggle Rock Animated.NBC Ad.jpg|''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (September) Dsm alice ad.jpg|TV airing of Alice in Wonderland (September 27) 1988 The Fox and the Hound - Print Ad from 1988 Disneyland Guide.jpg|''The Fox and the Hound'' re-release - March 25, 1988 Duck Tales - Print Ad from 1988 Disneyland Guide.jpg|''DuckTales'' on Fox 11 Disney channel dog ad 1988.jpg|Disney Channel 1989 Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers promo ad.png|''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers - Promotional Print Ad from 1989 Disneyland Guide Book.jpg|''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' - March 4, 1989 pp cndrr ad.png|Re-release of Peter Pan and Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (July 14) 4391099753 3087fa06f5 b.jpg|''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' and Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (September) 4285083121 15b662baed.jpg|''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' and Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (September) The Little Mermaid - 1989 Pictureless Print Ad from Disneyland Guide.jpg|''The Little Mermaid'' - November 17, 1989 1990s 1990 Disney's Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers - Video Game Print Ad - NES.jpg|''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' (NES, June 1990) tda tracy ad.jpg|The Disney Afternoon and Dick Tracy (June 15) Tumblr muxirmpF6B1rnsw9qo1 1280.jpg|''DuckTales'' and Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (August) DC-TDA.jpg|''The Disney Afternoon'' (Fall 1990) from KCAL 9 in Los Angeles TaleSpinAd.jpg|''TaleSpin'' (October) 1991 The Jungle Book - VHS Print Ad from 1991 Disneyland Guide.jpg|VHS Release on The Jungle Book - on May 3, 1991 101 Dalmatians - 1991 Theatrical Print Ad from Disneyland Guide.jpg|Re-release of 101 Dalmatians - July 12, 1991 Mctv910906.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' (September) Darkwing Duck - Print Ad from 1991 Disneyland Guide.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' - (Fall 1991) Disney Channel - Print Ad from 1991 Disneyland Guide Book.jpg|''The Disney Channel'' - (Fall 1991) Fantasia Videogame -Print Ad.png|Fantasia (video game) - (September 1991) 1992 AIWad DisneyAdventuresmagazine.jpg|''Adventures in Wonderland'' (March 23, 1992) 101 Dalmatians - VHS Print Ad from 1992 Disneyland Guide.jpg|VHS Release of 101 Dalmatians (April 10, 1992) MPW-69036.jpg|''Goof Troop'' (September) Satprev920911.jpg|''Goof Troop'' (September) Goof Troop - Print Ad from 1992 Disneyland Guide.jpg|''Goof Troop'' in Fall 1992 from KCAL-TV 9 from Los Angeles. Disney's Aladdin - 1992 - Print Advertisement from Magazine with Poster Art by John Alvin.jpg|''Aladdin'' (November 22, 1992) with poster art by John Alvin. 1993 disneysingalong2pgad.jpg|''Disney Sing Along Songs: Friend Like Me'' 2-page promo (April 30) Tumblr_mq0gpsEqA51qlxayho1_1280.jpg|''Bonkers'' (September) Disney's Aladdin - SNES Video Game - 1993 Promotional Advertisement.jpg|''Aladdin'' (SNES version, November 21, 1993) 1994 Disney's Aladdin TV Series - Print Ad from Disney Adventures 1994.jpg|''Aladdin: The Series'' premiering on February 1994 (Disney Adventures) The Fox and the Hound - Promotional Print Ad Poster.jpg|''The Fox and the Hound'' (March 4) Disney's Bonkers - Print Ad from Disney Adventures - March 1994.jpg|''Bonkers'' (March 1994 on Disney Adventures) Tumblr lzrr04muxg1qljtfro1 1280.jpg|''Aladdin: The Series'' (April 1994) The Return of Jafar - 1994 Promotional Print Ad Booklet - 1.jpg|''The Return of Jafar'' (May 20) - Front Cover The Return of Jafar - 1994 Promotional Print Ad Booklet - 2.jpg|''The Return of Jafar'' (known as Aladdin and the Return of Jafar - May 20) Pages Gargoyles Print Ad - 1994.jpg|''Gargoyles'' premiering on October 24th, 1994. Mickey Mania - European Magazine Ad.png|''Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse'' (1994) 1995 Shnookumsandmeatposter.jpg|The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show Disney's The Schnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show - Print Ad.png|''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' (January 2, 1995) Gargoyles the Movie - 1995 Promotional Print Ad Poster - Front.jpg|''Gargoyles the Movie'' (January 31) - Front Gargoyles the Movie - 1995 Promotional Print Ad Poster - Back.jpg|''Gargoyles the Movie'' (January 31) - Back Disney's The Lion King - 1995 Promotional Print Ad - VHS Poster with Art by John Alvin.jpg|VHS release of The Lion King on (March 3, 1995) with poster art by John Alvin. Disney's Angels in the Outfield - 1995 Promotional Print Ad - VHS Poster.jpg|''Angels in the Outfield'' (March 24, 1995) Goofy-movie-powerline-lyrics-316.jpg|''A Goofy Movie'' (September 6) 4142628.jpg|''A Goofy Movie'' (September 6) 93095_06.jpg|''Schoolhouse Rock!'' (September) 1996 The_Aristocats_VHS_Masterpiece_Collection_print_ad_NickMag_May_1996.jpg|The Aristocats (April 24, 1996) Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Promotional Print Ad and Poster.jpg|''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (June 21, 1996) Aladdin and the king of thieves movie poster.jpg|''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' (August 13, 1996) Disney's Quack Pack - TV Series - 1996 Promotional Print Ad.jpg|''Quack Pack'' (September 3, 1996) Satprev960906.jpg|ABC Saturday Morning (September) Tumblr_moh073oIYX1qj1xuxo1_500.png|ABC Saturday Morning (September) Disney and Pixar's Toy Story - 1996 Promotional VHS Print Advertisement.jpg|VHS release of Toy Story (October 29, 1996) Disney's 101 Dalmatians - 1996 Promotional Print Ad and Theatrical Movie Poster.jpg|Live-action theatrical release of 101 Dalmatians (November 27, 1996) 1997 Nickelodeon Magazine June July 1997 Hercules Movie Advertisement.jpg|''Hercules'' (June 27, 1997) Poohs-grand-adventure-movie-poster-1997-1020210437.jpg|''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' (August 5, 1997) Disneyonesaturday1.jpg|''Disney's One Saturday Morning'' (September) One saturday morning fun book geoffrey note.png Disneyonesaturday-101 maze.jpg disneyonesaturday-characters-doug.jpg Disneyonesaturday-characters-recess.jpg Disneyonesaturday-characters-pepperann.jpg Disneyonesaturday-jungle cub find.jpg Disneyonesaturday-pooh connect the dots.jpg Disneyonesaturday-character-match-up.jpg Tumblr mr136vPpHk1rnsw9qo1 1280.jpg|''The Wonderful World of Disney'' (September 28, 1997) Beauty and the Beast Enchanted Christmas print ad NickMag Nov 1997.jpg|''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' (November 11, 1997) 1998 Disney's Hercules - Promotional Print Advertisement for VHS in February 1998.png|VHS release of Hercules (February 1998) 1SaturdayMorningAd_Feb1998.jpg|Disney's One Saturday Morning (February) the-spirit-of-mickey-mouse-movie-disney-original-poster-print.jpg|''The Spirit of Mickey'' Pocahontas II Journey to a New World (1998).jpg|''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' 998_05.jpg|Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World 1SaturdayMorningAd_Sept1998_Page1-3.jpg|Disney's One Saturday Morning (September), pages 1-3 1SaturdayMorningAd_Sept1998_Pages4-5.jpg|Disney's One Saturday Morning (September), pages 4-5 HerculesAd002.jpg|''Hercules: The Animated Series'' (September 1998) The_Lion_King_II-Simba's_Pride_poster.jpg|''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' Nickelodeon Magazine November 1998 Disney Gamebreak Lion King II Simbas Pride Advertisement.jpg|''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride GameBreak'' 1999 cmk12852.JPG|Disney's One Saturday Morning (February) 51GJTZ3H8PL.jpg|Winnie the Pooh: Sing a Song with Pooh Bear (February 23, 1999) So Weird TV show print ad NickMag March 1999.jpg|''So Weird'' (March) MickeyMouseworksAd.jpg|''Mickey Mouse Works'' (May) The Thirteenth Year disney channel print ad NickMag May 1999.jpg|''The Thirteenth Year'' (May 15, 1999) Madeline_Lost_in_Paris_1999_DVD_Cover.jpg|''Madeline: Lost in Paris'' (August 3, 1999) 51Z-fcdFP0L__SS500_.jpg|Cross-Advertisement for Belle's Tales of Friendship and Hercules: Zero to Hero 1SaturdayMorningAd_Aug1999.jpg|Disney's One Saturday Morning (August) 1SaturdayMorningAd_Sept1999.jpg|Disney's One Saturday Morning (September) 1TooAd.jpg|Disney's One Too Scan0115.jpg|''Bicentennial Man'' (New York Daily News, 12/31) Scan0116.jpg|''Fantasia 2000'' (New York Daily News, 12/31) Scan0114.jpg|''Toy Story 2'' (New York Daily News, 12/31) 2000s 2000 moreone.jpg|Disney's One Too An Extremely Goofy Movie print ad NickMag March 2000.jpg|''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' TheWeekendersAd.jpg|''The Weekenders'' (February) Buzz_Lightyear_advertisement_folded_in.jpg|''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (September), folded out Buzz_Lightyear_advertisement_folded_out.jpg|''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (September), folded in TeachersPetAd.jpg|''Teacher's Pet'' (October) Donald Duck Goin Quackers video game print ad NickMag Dec 2000.jpg|''Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers!'' (December) 2001 HouseOfMouseAd.jpg|''House of Mouse'' (January?) LloydInSpaceAd.jpg|''Lloyd in Space'' (February?) 2002 TeamoSupremoAd.jpg|''Teamo Supremo'' (January 19, 2002) Max Keebles Big Move DVD advertisement Nickelodeon Magazine june july 2002.jpg|''Max Keeble's Big Move'' (June 18, 2002) abc kids printad 2002.jpg|ABC Kids (September) 2005 The Incredibles DVD release print ad Nick Mag March 2005.jpg|DVD release of The Incredibles (March 15, 2005) Suite life ad.jpg|''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' The Buzz on Maggie print ad NickMag June July 2005.jpg|''The Buzz on Maggie'' 2006 Replacements_advertisement.jpg|''The Replacements'' YinYangYo_print ad.jpg|''Yin Yang Yo!'' 2007 Robinsons_valentine_ad.jpg|''Meet the Robinsons'' advertisement (February 2007) 2010s 2010 Summerbelongstoyouad.jpg|''Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!'' (July) 2012 Randy_cunningham_advertisement.jpg|''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' 2013 Wander2.jpg|''Wander Over Yonder'' - August 16, 2013 Scan0109.jpg|''Frozen'' - November 29, 2013 Category:Promotional Galleries